


Everybody knows that he is gonna steal the show

by phanjessmagoria



Series: The fever, the focus [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanjessmagoria/pseuds/phanjessmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Let me in. I have an idea.</i>
</p>
<p>Luke would admit to being intrigued. He’d admit to being a little excited, even, about whatever Ashton’s idea might be. But what Ashton had actually wanted hadn’t even crossed Luke’s mind.</p>
<p>Because Michael was usually the one who came up with this shit, not Ashton. It had always been Luke and Michael’s thing, something they did together, something that <i>sometimes</i> Cal and Ash got to do with them. But Michael hadn’t suggested it in a while, and Luke didn’t think he could resist what Ashton was suggesting, even if it didn’t usually come from that specific source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody knows that he is gonna steal the show

“Are you sure about this?”

Ashton only snickered a little; Luke’s voice was so unsure, but his face was the picture of smug confidence. Actually, Ashton thought, he was fairly certain that Luke was actually the one in charge, despite the fact that this was Ashton’s idea.

“I’m sure,” Ashton finally answered the question, one corner of his mouth curling into a smirk. Luke met his eyes, the smirk reflected on his own lips for a brief second, before he lowered his hands to the front of his jeans. He’d only just gotten dressed, had barely dried off from his shower, when his phone vibrated with a text message from Ashton.

_Let me in. I have an idea._

Luke would admit to being intrigued. He’d admit to being a little excited, even, about whatever Ashton’s idea might be. But what Ashton had actually wanted hadn’t even crossed Luke’s mind.

Because Michael was usually the one who came up with this shit, not Ashton. It had always been Luke and Michael’s thing, something they did together, something that _sometimes_ Cal and Ash got to do with them. But Michael hadn’t suggested it in a while, and Luke didn’t think he could resist what Ashton was suggesting, even if it didn’t usually come from that specific source.

The interview was with some music channel—they honestly didn’t know half the places they went to promo anymore, getting the name shouted at them moments before they walked into the room, most often simply repeating whatever the host or interviewer said—but it would be on camera, recorded, uploaded to YouTube and wherever fucking else. The prospect was just a little too tantalizing for Luke to let go.

“Do you just have the red one?” Ashton asked, as soon as the door closed behind him, Luke half-dressed and still holding a wet towel.

“The red what?” Luke asked in return, needing some clarification.

“The, uh. The red plug. The one you—he used on you that night on stage,” Ashton said, and Luke knew what he meant. Of course he knew what Ashton meant. That was the first night that Michael had let the other two members of their band know their little secret, when it had become something that Calum and Ashton could do alongside himself and Luke. Except now, Ashton was taking it upon himself to initiate something, and Luke was all too eager to go along.

“Yeah,” Luke said, unintentionally not answering Ashton’s question, but letting him know that he knew what they were talking about now.

“You only have that one?” Ashton said, and god bless him, he sounded a little disappointed.

Luke shook his head. “Oh, no. I...we have other ones. Why?” He should really have seen it coming.

“I want you to wear one,” Ashton said, “during the interview today.”

Luke blanched, his mouth dropped slightly open of its own accord, but his heart had begun beating just a touch faster in his chest, already excited at the prospect of wearing a plug during an interview again—it had been so long since Michael had let him, and now that the idea was fresh in his mind, he wanted it.

“Ok,” Luke said, nodding; he crossed to his suitcase and unzipped it, holding the top flap open while he unzipped a smaller, inside pocket that could probably be missed if one didn’t already know it was there. He fished around inside for a moment, then removed a small pouch that was clearly filled with several somethings, and a small bottle of lube, which he tossed to Ashton to hold on to.

Luke stood back up, moved to the bed, and sat down, crossing his legs nonchalantly. Ashton stepped closer, watching as Luke loosened the strings around the brim of the pouch, opening the mouth wide, and reached his hand in.

First, he removed the vibrator that Michael had used on him the last time Calum and Ashton had been so lucky as to watch them play their little game. Ashton watched him closely as he laid the toy down on the rumpled comforter, then reached his hand back into the bag. This time, when he lifted his hand out, Ashton was able to make out at least three different buttplugs: the red one, which he recognized, and two others that he didn’t.

Luke dropped the red one back into the bag, and held up the other two for Ashton to look at. They were both wider than the red one, which was barely the width of one finger, but one was longer, despite being similarly shaped, and the other, which piqued Ashton’s interest, was shaped like a teardrop, and looked like it would keep Luke stretched in addition to keep him squirming and satisfied while on camera.

“This one?” Luke asked, not even needing Ashton to specify, and held out the wider plug for Ashton to take. It was cool to the touch and it was only after it was placed into his hand that he realized it was made of metal, and it was _heavy_. He looked up at Luke.

“Are you sure about this?” Luke asked, putting the toys away in their pouch and standing up, returning to his suitcase and tucking it away where it belonged. 

“I’m sure,” Ashton said, firmly, and Luke grinned just a little before he unbuttoned his jeans again. They still clung a bit to his warm, damp skin, but Luke managed to wriggle out of them, kicking them off but picking them up off the floor and tossing them onto the bed for him to put on after. He pushed down his underwear, his cock not quite chubbed up, but definitely not soft anymore—just the thought of what was to come was already fucking him up. Fuck.

“Lie back,” Ashton said, even though Luke knew already. He sat back down and laid across the bed, shuffling backward a little to make sure Ashton would have enough room to open him up before fitting the plug inside of him.

Ashton knelt down beside the bed, between Luke’s legs, gently pushing them apart to expose his hole. He’d seen Luke from this angle before, all of them had, but he’d never actually been about to open him up just to stop after he was done. They’d be in this together, for the long haul, their reward for waiting coming much later that day, after they did their interview. Their next show was tomorrow; thank fuck it was the only thing they had to do before they had the night off.

Ashton settled himself down on his knees, snapping the cap of the lube open and squeezing some onto the fingers of his left hand; he rubbed them together to warm it as he lifted his right hand between Luke’s legs, pushing his thighs apart a little further.

“Come closer,” Ashton said, and Luke pushed himself back toward the edge of the bed. Ashton moved his hand up to take hold of Luke’s cock for a brief moment, smirking at Luke’s breath puffing out of his mouth at being teased.

Luke spread his legs further apart, digging his heels into the edge of the mattress; Ashton smirked and lowered his hand from Luke’s dick, splaying it out on his thigh and lifting his other hand up.

“Ready?” Ashton asked, and Luke actually rolled his eyes in response.

“Please,” Luke said, not asking as much as expressing his irritation that Ashton wasn’t two fingers deep already. Ignoring Luke’s impudence, Ashton trailed both fingers over his hole, up and down, dragging the tips over him slowly, enough so that Luke could feel him and would crave more.

A whimper sounded from above him, but Ashton didn’t hurry his movements—he kept moving the same speed, though he focused his fingertips against Luke’s hole each time he made a downward stroke.

“Please,” Luke said again, but this time, he was actually pleading for Ashton’s fingers inside of him.

Without looking up at Luke, Ashton moved his hand back to Luke’s cock, curling his palm around it and just holding him, providing some pressure that would surely drive him mad while Ashton was working his fingers into him. He curled his middle finger back, moving the pad of his forefinger in a circle over Luke’s rim before he angled it slightly, pushing it inside of him, slowly, gently. Luke sighed and let his head loll back on his shoulders, the back of his hair brushing the sheets, before he just let himself go, his body lying down flat.

“Yeah,” Ashton said. “It feels good, right?” Luke hummed his agreement. “Why aren’t you looking, Lukey? Don’t you want to watch me watching you?”

Luke’s ass tightened around his finger at that, and he lifted his head again, looking down his body, at where his legs were spread wide for Ashton. His breath was coming short and he hadn’t even realized—Ashton was just that good at working his body. He’d begun sliding his hand up and down the length of Luke’s cock, but not much, just a small increment, enough to give him some friction to go with that pressure. 

Propping himself up on his elbows, Luke looked down his body at Ashton, who wasn’t even looking up at his face—his eyes were intensely focused on what his left hand was doing, his index finger moving in and out of his hole, slick with lube, fucking into him quickly, working him open so that he could add a second one.

“How much do you need for this one?” Ashton asked, barely glancing up at Luke’s face before he was looking back at his hole, pink and stretched around his finger, tight and hot on the inside.

“Two,” Luke breathed out, nodding to himself, because he knew that was all he needed to take that particular plug.

Ashton nodded, pulling his finger most of the way out so he could slip the second one in beside it.

Luke closed his eyes in pleasure, enjoying the stretch, especially when Ashton scissored his fingers open, parting them inside of Luke, working him open. Ashton’s fingers filled him so well, he was going to miss them when they were gone—but he tried to focus on the fact that he wouldn’t be _empty_ after Ashton was finished with him. The metal plug was pressing into his hip, the base resting against him, reminding him that soon it would be snug inside his ass.

“Fuck,” Luke whined, and Ashton looked up, concerned—he didn’t think he’d done anything to cause that reaction.

“Do I need to stop?” Ashton asked, voice just edging on worried.

“ _No_ ,” Luke said, voice wavering just a little. “No. I was just—imagining what it’ll be like. After you put it in.”

Ashton nodded, then snickered. “Just thinking about having eyes on you gets you all wound up, huh? What are you gonna do when everyone really _is_ looking at you?” He pulled his hand off of Luke’s dick, but didn’t move it far; instead, he pressed his cock flat against his stomach, his palm pushing it against his front, and moved his hand up and down over the underside of his length. Luke groaned, holding Ashton’s gaze—he was looking right at Luke now.

“Are you gonna get hard for them, Luke? Are you gonna squeeze down on the plug in your ass and think about my cock inside of you instead?” Luke nodded, even though he was so lost in what Ashton was saying that he wasn’t even sure of what he was agreeing to—just that he fucking loved it. “You’re going to be dripping for me.” Luke whimpered as a large spurt of precome oozed from his cock, pooling on his stomach. “Yeah,” Ashton said, nodding, dipping his thumb into the liquid and lifting it to his mouth, tasting Luke. “Just like that.”

“Put it in,” Luke said, the words quiet; he lowered his hand to his cock, jerking himself off—he was too close not to come at this point, but he wanted something inside of him before he did.

“You’re ready?” Ashton asked, the ridiculously filthy words he’d just said gone from the air between them, his regular demeanor back.

“Yes,” Luke hissed, curling his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing away a bead of precome as it formed.

Ashton scissored his fingers a few more times, just to be safe, and reached for the plug with his free hand. He still wasn’t used to its heft, and he wondered if Luke would really be able to hold it inside of him for the hours he would need to, but he also knew that his skinny jeans would definitely help in that respect, and that Luke wouldn’t keep it in if he couldn’t take it any longer.

Slipping his fingers from Luke’s loosened hole, he watched as it clenched around nothing every time Luke’s fist neared the head of his cock, and forced himself to look away after a moment, because Luke was waiting—not to mention they had to get downstairs or be late for their interview.

Ashton dribbled some lube from the bottle onto the tip of the plug, making sure to coat it well before he felt comfortable pushing the tip against Luke’s hole. He shied away, his body probably not used to the cold temperature of the metal, but it had warmed just the slightest bit from Ashton’s hands, not to mention the heat it was probably absorbing from being between Luke’s thighs.

The tip moved against him again, and Luke took a breath, his hand still moving over his cock, all the way to the base and all the way to the head, over and over. Ashton pushed just a little, working the toy inside of Luke, watching as it stretched his already loose hole even further to fit around itself. Luke sighed as it moved gradually further inside of him, his eyes on Ashton’s, watching his body take the plug.

“Fuck,” Ashton muttered as he gave the plug the tiniest, gentle push, and then let it go—Luke’s body did the rest, practically sucking the plug inside of itself, his hole taking it in beautifully, his rim closing around the thin post near the bottom, the circular base the only part of it that was visible outside of his body.

“Ash—Ashton,” Luke said, breaking Ashton’s concentration on Luke’s asshole; he looked up at Luke, whose cheeks were flushed, and his cock, which was hard and leaking, the head pink just like his face. “Talk to me,” he said. “Talk to me. Please.”

Ashton moved two fingers to the base of the plug, pushing on it, watching as Luke’s eyes threatened to flutter shut, but he forced them back open.

“Talk,” he stuttered again, so Ashton did.

“I know you can’t see it,” he said, voice low, fingers trailing up from the plug now, pressing three fingertips against Luke’s perineum. “But you have no fucking idea how perfect it looks, Luke.” Ashton watched as Luke swallowed thickly, his whining a request for more information. “How perfect you look, with this, right here,” he said his fingers dipping back down, nudging the toy. Luke whimpered. “Let me see you come,” Ashton whispered, his voice just audible over the smacking of Luke’s hand into his stomach as he fucked his fist. Ashton leaned to the side, letting his cheek rest against Luke’s thigh, turning slightly to press a kiss to it. “Let me see you, Luke,” Ashton said.

A groan ripped its way from Luke’s chest as he did as he was asked, and Luke kept his eyes locked on Ashton’s as Ashton watched him come undone, streaks of semen landing on his heaving chest, his hole spasming and clenching down on the plug inside of him, bigger around than Ashton’s fingers, filling him just enough that he could feel it, but knowing it would leave him wanting more later.

Ashton was hard in his pants, too, he could feel the uncomfortable tightness, but he wasn’t sure if he had time to do anything about it now—and it wasn’t like it would be the first time he was on television with a boner. At least this time he had jeans on, which could maybe hide it a little better.

“Ash,” Luke said, pushing himself up gingerly, taking care to move slowly; now that he had something inside of him, he had to be precise with his movements, at least until he got used to its weight, its width.

“Here,” Ashton said, still kneeling on the floor—but holding out Luke’s underwear for him to step in to.

Luke snickered a little, but smiled at Ashton gratefully as he steered his feet through the leg holes. He stood up and allowed Ashton to lift his underwear to his thighs, then bent over, sighing as softly as he could as the toy stretched him a bit more. He pulled them the rest of the way up, then turned, bracing himself to put on his jeans. He grabbed them from the bed, turning around to offer them to Ashton for assistance—but he was standing near the bathroom door, palming himself through his pants.

“Dude, what—?” Luke managed, but Ashton just shrugged, not managing to look as sorry as he wanted to.

“You’re on your own,” Ashton said, stepping halfway into the bathroom. “I just gotta—really quick, won’t even be a minute,” he said, slamming the door shut. Luke heard him moan in relief and rolled his eyes, then set about trying to get his jeans on without making himself hard again.

–

“Ok, guys, one last question!” the interviewer chirped into her microphone, grinning at the camera. She was young, probably their age if not a year or two older, hair bleach blonde with dyed hot pink tips. “So, your fans have all their, um, ships for you.”

“Not just the fans,” Michael said, grinning at her before turning to the camera, then leaning into Luke, resting his weight on Luke’s arm. Luke made a muffled noise as Michael pushed him sideways on the couch cushion, then pushed back against him, keeping himself upright. His back was stiff, and Michael gave him a questioning look before the interviewer (Michael thought her name might be Violet) continued.

“So...do you guys ever team up to play pranks on each other?” Violet laughed a little, shaking her head at the question. “Like, do you have a ship you prefer to team up as...are you in cahoots with any of your bandmates?”

Ashton and Calum laughed, and she held out the card she was holding toward them. “I swear, it says ‘cahoots’ right here!” She laughed too.

“Ah, well, yeah, I mean I think everyone knows that me and Calum are quite often in cahoots,” Ashton said, giggling, looking over at Calum, who nodded.

“That’s true,” he agreed.

“And Michael and Luke, too, they’re together most of the time,” Ashton added, gesturing toward both of them.

“Also true,” Calum said, grinning behind his microphone.

“I’m actually in cahoots with Ashton right now,” Luke said, biting his lip as he shifted himself on the couch a little, changing how he was sitting but only slightly.

“Are you?” Violet asked, laughing as Luke nodded but shrugged his shoulders, not giving any more detail than that.

“All right, well, that’s all the time we have with 5 Seconds of Summer,” Violet was saying. “Thank you so much for coming out, and you for watching!” She gestured at the camera, indicating the audience. “I had so much fun, hope you guys did too!”

But Michael wasn’t even acknowledging her any further—he was looking at Luke, wondering what the fuck he and Ashton were up to, though mostly he was wondering why the fuck Luke had rebuffed him trying to play around before. That wasn’t normal, and it actually kind of stung.

“What?” Luke asked him, pushing himself up, rigid, from the couch. The camera was off, interview over, Violet’s too-friendly demeanor dropped as she excused herself to go smoke a cigarette outside.

“I’ll join you,” Calum said, not really giving her a choice as as he followed her out of the room.

“What was that?” Michael asked, trying not to let Luke see how much his refusal to joke around had bothered him.

“What was what?” Luke asked, crossing his arms.

Michael gave him a once-over—Luke looked tense, but it didn’t stop him from asking, knowing full well Ashton was probably in earshot. “What are you doing with Ashton?”

“What?” Luke said, surprised, actually, at how put out Michael seemed.

“What are you—” Michael began, looking over at Ashton, who didn’t seem to be paying attention; he actually was walking away, on his phone. Maybe he was going outside to join Calum. “What are you and Ashton doing?”

“Nothing,” Luke said too quickly for it to be true. He huffed and crossed his arms, trying to relax his posture—but his back was too straight for him to really pass as any kind of chill.

It hit Michael suddenly, out of nowhere. He recognized Luke’s posture, his reluctance to move around too much, especially while sitting, his clipped words, his closed-off body language. He took a step closer and lowered his voice. “Are you…” he said, trailing off. He lowered his gaze, trailing down Luke’s front; it made Luke squirm a little, but he held Michael’s eyes when he looked back up.

“Do you have a plug in right now?” Michael whispered, and Luke squirmed again, though for a different reason this time—Michael had caught him, caught him and Ashton, and Luke probably should have anticipated jealousy as his reaction.

“Ashton asked,” Luke said, by way of explanation, and Michael scowled. He huffed an unamused laugh and crossed his arms, then huffed another one and lowered them to his hips, finally just throwing them up in midair in frustration.

“Why didn’t you tell me you wanted to?” Michael asked, keeping his voice low; Ashton was still in the room, still on his phone, not to mention the crew all around them, waiting for the band’s team to take them outside to head back to the hotel.

“I mean, I always want to,” Luke said, lip flicking out over his lip, nervously. “You didn’t ask for a while.”

“That doesn’t mean I didn’t want to,” Michael insisted, trying to step closer to Luke, even though they were in a room full of people.

“Oi,” Ashton called out to them. “I’m gonna grab Calum and then we’re heading out. We’re hanging out tonight, when we get back, right, Luke?” If he noticed how close Michael and Luke were standing, he didn’t say anything.

“Oh, are you?” Michael said, his tone taunting, enough that Ashton gave him a look because the response was so out of place that it threw him off. “Luke and I just made plans, actually.”

“Oh,” Ashton said, shaking his head, looking at Luke, his expression confused—but he tried to save it. “Well we can all hang, right? Maybe even Cal—”

“I’ll go get him with you,” Michael interrupted him, leaving Luke standing there, his back still unusually stiff, and crossed the room to join Ashton.

“What’s the matter with you?” Ashton whispered, keeping his voice down—and his tone soft.

“Nothing,” Michael said, even though he knew Ashton was going to push, and when he did, Michael wouldn’t be able to hold his tongue.

“Michael…” Ashton said, and of course, Michael broke, words gushing from him.

“Just, you made him wear a plug, and that’s our thing, ok? It’s just supposed to be me and him. And, like, I know we got you and Calum in on it too, but…” He trailed off, laughing a little. “Oh my god, I literally sound like the whiniest bitch right now. Ok, just...would you hate me forever if it was just me and him? At first. I’ll put the plug back in for you after and everything, promise.”

Ashton scoffed, laughing a little, but shook his head, his lips curling into a smile. “Fine.”

“Really?” Michael asked, not quite able to suppress his surprise—and, ultimately, joy.

“Yeah. I get it. It is your thing. I guess I overstepped a boundary.”

“Yeah, you did,” Michael said, nodding his agreement.

“To be fair, it was a boundary that you never told me was there, or seemed to care about before,” Ashton said, reaching out to flick at Michael’s hair, the flyaway strands sticking straight out from his head. “But I get it. Just let me know when I get my turn.” He grinned, and Michael was unable to keep himself from smiling back—he... _might_ have had other plans in mind.

–

“I’m sorry, ok?” Luke said, trailing behind Michael into the elevator at the hotel. Ashton and Calum had already went up in one car, but Luke was moving a bit slower than usual, and Michael pitied him just enough to hang back with him.

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Michael said, and Luke wasn’t entirely sure if he meant it or not, but he was choosing to believe it the more Michael repeated it. The car ride to the hotel had been pretty quiet, with Calum asking incessantly why things were so awkward until Ashton leaned over and whispered in his ear, and suddenly his expression was one of understanding rather than confusion.

“Really, _I’m_ sorry,” Michael went on, leading Luke into the elevator, holding the doors for him as Luke shuffled in behind him. It had been a long day and he was feeling a little worn out, his ass stretched around the plug—it still felt good, but he knew the stretch to take it out, to have Michael’s fingers and then cock inside of him would burn; it was a feeling he loved, sure, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t coil tight inside his abdomen and remain there until he was allowed to come, finally getting his release. 

“For what?” Luke asked, pushing the button for their floor. Michael turned to look at him, releasing the doors.

“I don’t know. For making you feel like you had to go to Ashton?” Michael said, and Luke just shrugged, nodded.

“I mean, he came to me, but I get what you’re saying,” Luke said, grinning at Michael; he returned the smile and Luke thought, for a fleeting moment, that it didn’t quite meet his eyes, but the elevator doors slid open and Michael just led Luke out into the hall, taking slow steps to stay close to him, and not get too far ahead.

“How did you get him to agree to this?” Luke asked, after Michael bypassed the room that had been assigned to Luke.

“I have my ways,” Michael said, cryptically, and Luke just laughed, because Michael trying to be serious really didn’t suit him.

“Really,” Luke pressed, honestly curious.

“I told him he could have you after I was done with you,” Michael said, and Luke’s breath hitched, because Michael didn’t usually talk like that unless they were already in the middle of sex.

“Oh,” Luke replied, conversationally, but he squeezed his ass down on the plug inside of him, his breath catching in his throat again. He was so fucking ready for whatever was going to happen tonight.

Michael knocked on a door, and Luke quirked an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

In lieu of answering, Michael just knocked again, louder this time, and the door opened after a minute.

“Michael, what—” Calum said, but he was cut off by Michael pushing past him, Luke following after a brief second of confusion.

“I thought you were doing this with Ashton,” Calum said, his tone clearly full of wonder, wanting to know just what was going on.

“Yeah,” Michael said, dropping his bag to the floor and kicking off his sneakers, then looking up at Calum. “We will be.” He paused, pretending to be considering something. Luke shifted his weight from foot to foot; standing still, he was able to feel the plug no matter how he held himself. “I just...felt left out.”

Calum glanced at Luke, then back at Michael, and nodded. “Right. Sure,” he said, though it was apparent he still wasn’t certain of what was happening.

“I thought maybe a little payback was in order,” Michael said, and Calum laughed a little before he seemed to realize Michael was serious.

“What?” Luke asked, stepping closer, taking a deep breath to keep himself composed, despite feeling the plug still stretching him out from the inside.

Michael turned to look at Luke, a smirk firmly plastered on his face. “I got jealous,” he said. “Sue me.”

“Michael,” Calum said, crossing his arms. “Can you stop trying to be all mysterious and just tell us what you’re talking about?”

“Luke’s gonna sit and watch us and see how annoying it is to get left out of your own thing, that you started, together,” Michael said, and Luke crossed his arms too, squaring off with Michael.

“You’re taking this way too seriously—” he began, but Michael stepped closer, taking Luke’s chin in his hand and kissing him, softly, enough to show Luke that he wasn’t actually pissed. He just wanted to punish him, a little. Like, for fun.

“Just want you to see how I felt, Lukey,” Michael said, and Luke felt his heart beat in his groin for a second, because the low volume, the deepness of Michael’s voice was letting him know that Michael would make all of this worthwhile for him, in the end. He kissed him again before turning back to Calum. “So, you in?”

Calum shrugged, arms spread slightly to his sides, not really seeing any other option than to agree, because Michael was insatiable and irresistible, which was a tough combination to deny. “Yeah.” He looked at Luke. “You cool with this, Luke?”

Luke bit his lip—he felt like he had a pretty good understanding of what Michael was going to do to make him feel left out and jealous, but he also trusted that Michael was going to do right by him by the end of the night, and Ashton too—Luke knew Michael would get Ashton involved in some capacity, and Luke did, still, want that to happen too. “Yeah, I’m good,” Luke said, nodding.

“Strip,” came Michael’s voice from somewhere to Luke’s right; Luke turned to him, but Michael wasn’t even looking in his direction. Luke felt a pang in his chest—he’d been right. Michael was going to ignore him as punishment. After the high he’d been riding all day, the eyes and camera lenses on him, Luke figured that was only appropriate. Some sick part of him even liked it a little.

Luke bit his lip and shrugged off his t-shirt, dropping it to the floor as he stepped forward. He would have to bend over to untie his shoes, and he figured the sooner the better—he took a deep breath and bent at the waist, not able to suppress his moan even a little.

“Yeah. You feel it, don’t you?” Michael said, and Luke glanced up at him. Michael held his face for just a second, smirking before looking away. “Strip,” he ordered again, and Luke hurried to comply this time, undoing his shoelaces quickly, tangling them but managing to straighten up, brace himself on the wall, and kick his shoes from his feet, leaving them wherever they fell.

By the time Luke looked around the room again, Michael and Calum were both on the bed, the comforter already rumpled a little. Luke swallowed thickly, wishing that either of them would look at him even for just a brief moment, but when he looked closer, he saw Michael’s hand was on Calum’s cheek, keeping his face angled toward him. Michael’s lips met Calum’s in a kiss, and Luke cleared his throat, loudly, to get their attention.

“I told you to—” Michael began, but Luke interrupted him.

“Strip, yeah, I know. Where do you want me?” Luke asked, and now he sounded like the jealous one. The corner of Michael’s mouth curled up on one side.

“Sit there,” he said, pointing; both Luke and Calum turned to look. He was indicating the couch in the room, underneath the curtained windows, set a little bit away from the bed.

Luke nodded and undid his jeans, curling his thumbs around the waistband and pushing it down, along with his underwear. He expected, for a fleeting moment, then Michael might ask to see the base of the plug, nestled snugly between his cheeks, but he did no such thing. Luke tugged his feet from the tight legs of his jeans, then turned and sat on the couch, his half-chubbed up cock resting against his thigh. He took a breath, then looked back over at Calum and Michael.

Michael had situated Calum on top of himself, Calum’s thighs on either side of his hips, as he ground his front down against Michael’s; both of them had shaky breaths moving in and out of their lungs, and Michael spared just the briefest glance to Luke to make sure he was watching. When their eyes met, Luke’s body felt like electricity surged through it—but then Michael’s eyes were off of him, back on Calum, and Luke _longed_ for more.

Michael’s hands found their way up from Calum’s thighs to his waist, then finally his sides, cupping his ribs, pulling Calum down toward him. He kissed Calum again and again, their lips meeting over and over, tongues sliding together as Michael rolled his hips up while Calum rolled his down. They ground together, both of them still fully clothed, but Luke knew friction like that felt good, especially combined with the tightness of their jeans. He bit back a whine as Michael’s hands slipped down to cup Calum’s ass. Luke watched him squeeze it.

“Why don’t we, um,” Calum said, licking his lip. He glanced back at Luke. Michael squeezed his ass again, trying to keep Calum’s focus on him. “Clothes off.”

Michael nodded and sat up, sliding Calum back so he was balanced on his thighs, before tugging the hem of Calum’s shirt up. He pulled the garment off of him; it caught on Calum’s chin, then his nose, as Michael removed it, and when his face was revealed again, they were both smiling. Calum leaned in to capture Michael’s lips with his own, sliding his hands around to Michael’s back as he, too, pulled on his shirt to take it off. Michael leaned back from Calum, allowing him to do so, and once Michael’s shirt was clear of his body, Calum rolled off of him, and stood up off the bed.

Unbuttoning his jeans, Calum took them off much more smoothly than Luke, who had to make precise, deliberate movements—even now, he was sitting on the couch, back stiff, unmoving. Calum undressed himself as quickly as he could, with Michael struggling a little on the bed, since he remained flat on his back as he tried to yank his jeans off.

“You’re an idiot,” Calum said, snickering as he took hold of Michael’s pants, tossing them to the side as Michael shimmied out of his underwear.

“Can’t help it,” Michael answered, grinning up at Calum, who climbed back on top of him. Now the three of them were all naked, but Luke was still in the subordinate status, and all he could see of the other two was Calum’s back, and their legs tangled together. Both of their faces were hidden—he wouldn’t get even a passing glance. His stomach rolled with envy.

Michael’s hands were back on Calum’s ass, fingers sinking into his flesh, pulling his cheeks apart and exposing his hole to Luke, who absolutely was looking—he could live vicariously through Calum if he had to.

“Luke,” came Michael’s voice, suddenly, ripping him from his thoughts.

“Yeah?” he said, voice too eager, and Michael smirked—even though Luke couldn’t see his face, his expression was perfectly audible in his next few words.

“Go in my bag,” Michael said, shifting his hips a little, Calum’s cock moving against his own, “and get the lube for me, ok?”

Luke took a deep breath, trying to stop berating himself for thinking that he was being summoned to join in. He stood up, thighs shaking a little as he fought to keep himself steady, and made his way to Michael’s bag. He knelt down, carefully, the soft whisper of skin on skin behind him as Michael probably jerked Calum off—a short moan that followed supported that theory. Luke unzipped the bag, moved some clothes around until he found the small pouch that he knew Michael kept his personal items in. Toothpaste, mouthwash—lube, all the way at the very bottom. He retrieved the small bottle and shoved everything else back into Michael’s bag.

“He used the big one, didn’t he?” Michael asked, his tone teasing. Luke glanced over his shoulder as he got himself back onto his feet. One of Michael’s hands was on Calum’s ass, kneading it, the other invisible to Luke—though his arm was moving, so he was right on the jerking off thing.

“Yeah,” Luke said, and Michael nodded knowingly.

“You like that one,” he said, lifting his hand from Calum’s dick and holding it out for the bottle. Luke pressed it into his hand and backed away, moving to return to his spot on the couch before Michael could instruct him to. Maybe he’d earn himself some points—he could hope.

“I do,” Luke said, his voice tight—why the fuck he had chosen to speak at the exact moment he sat down, his full weight putting pressure back on the base of the plug, pushing it deep into him again, was beyond him.

Michael didn’t reply—either he was ignoring Luke, which seemed likely, or he was distracted, because Calum’s lips were on his chest, kissing his collarbones, his lips trailing further down until his lower lip dragged across one of Michael’s nipples. He sighed loudly as Calum closed his mouth closed around it, sucking. Michael flicked the cap of the lube open and Calum pulled away; he was grinning in anticipation.

“Gonna open you up,” Michael said, his voice low, but not low enough that Luke couldn’t hear every word. “Gonna get you ready to ride me, yeah, Cal?”

“Yeah,” Calum said, his hands resting on Michael’s shoulders for a moment before he lifted himself up to stand on his knees, leaning forward into Michael a little. “How’s this?”

“Giving Luke a show?” Michael asked, one of his arms snaking around Calum’s side, his hand splaying out on his ass, pulling him open, exposing his hole to Luke. “That’s new.”

“Shut up,” Luke muttered, and Michael peeked out from around Calum, amused.

“I don’t want you to touch yourself, Luke, until I’m ready to touch you. Deal?” Michael asked, though Luke knew it wasn’t a question as much as a demand phrased like one.

“Deal,” Luke agreed, and immediately disobeyed and lowered his hands to his thighs, his thumb moving over the side of his cock. He sighed softly, just the tiniest bit of contact on his length enough for the time being. Michael wouldn’t notice that from all the way across the room.

Calum licked the corner of his mouth as the head of his erect cock brushed across Michael’s chest at the same time that Michael reached around him, his arms resting on Calum’s hips; he squeezed some lube onto his fingers as best he could without actually being able to see—it dripped between his fingers, but he used his thumb to smooth it over them anyway, warming it a bit before he reached blindly for Calum’s hole, trying to move his fingertips over it. Calum gasped above him just as Michael touched his tight rim—and Michael smirked to himself, pressing soft kisses to Calum’s bare torso as he moved one of his fingers over Calum, holding his ass cheeks apart with his other hand.

“Michael,” Calum sighed out, breathy, one hand flat against the wall above the headboard, the other curled into a fist in Michael’s hair. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, teeth biting down on it, as Michael curled his finger against Calum, the tip pressing against his hole, opening him up just a little bit as it slipped inside, the slickness of the lube enabling him to do so.

Luke watched, eyes wide, the pad of his thumb working over his cock, focusing on the ridge of the head as he moved his finger back and forth over it, while Michael did the same, pulling his finger out before pushing it right back in, spreading Calum open slowly. Calum was pushing his ass back into Michael’s hand, eager for more just like Luke (though at least he was actually getting _something_ ), and it didn’t take much longer before Calum was whispering words to Michael. Luke couldn’t hear him from across the room, but he had to be begging Michael for more, since Michael said something, his voice low enough that Luke could only detect the quiet hum of him speaking, before he pulled his index finger out of Calum, then pushed back against him with two.

They breached Calum and moved inside of him swiftly, Michael curling them right away. He heard Luke whimper from across the room, but didn’t look over at him, didn’t pay him any attention and just parted his fingers a little bit more as he pushed them further into Calum. His hips twitched forward into Michael’s chest, his cock pressing hard against his shoulder, and Michael actually had to fight to keep himself from mouthing at the head, tipping it up into his mouth to suck at while he was opening Calum up for his own dick.

“Michael,” Calum sighed, followed directly by Luke who also whispered Michael’s name—neither of them were looking at him, which meant he didn’t get caught rubbing his entire palm over the side of his dick, pressing it into his thigh. Michael only smirked and quirked his fingers downward, hoping to nudge Calum’s prostate, just to work him up even more.

“Fuck,” Calum said, loudly, and Michael repeated the action, letting his fingertips rub against the spot, wanting Calum loose and pliant for his third finger, wanting his body ready for as much as Michael was willing to give him.

“More?” Michael asked, pulling his fingers out of Calum, keeping them parted, spreading him open. Calum gasped and nodded vehemently above Michael, even though Michael took that reaction to mean that he still needed a little more prep. He pushed his fingers back into Calum, who jerked his hips forward, Michael’s shoulder providing some friction against the underside of his cock, but not much. “Patience,” Michael chided him.

“Fuck patience,” Calum gasped, tightening his hold on Michael’s hair, tugging on the fistful he was holding. “Fuck _me_.”

Michael leaned in to press an open-mouthed kiss against Calum, lips against the middle of his chest, then lowered them, kissing down his front as far as he could. He pulled his fingers out most of the way before slipping his ring finger against Calum’s rim, the lube making it a little difficult for him to move it inside of Calum at first, but he finally managed; it popped into place and Calum leaned his head back, sighing in pleasure, grinding his hips back against Michael’s hand.

It didn’t take long before Calum was whimpering for more, for Michael to just fuck him already, so Michael obliged, listening to him; he pressed a few more soft kisses on Calum’s chest, leaning up to try and reach his collarbone. He didn’t quite make it—the height difference with Calum still balancing on his knees too much—but his lips tickled over Calum’s skin, making him light up with laughter even through the serious level of arousal he’d reached.

“C’mon, Mikey,” came Luke’s voice from behind them. Calum had almost forgotten Luke was there—he’d been quiet as anything, but now he was apparently ready to get things moving further. Calum glanced over his shoulder at Luke as Michael gently coaxed his fingers from Calum’s hole; Calum whined quietly as Luke met his gaze, their eyes locked for a moment, before Michael moved his hands to Calum’s hips, pushing him backward a little.

“Stay like that, Cal,” Michael said, sliding down a little so he was lying partially flat on the bed, between Calum’s legs. “Almost ready for you.” Michael plucked the bottle of lube off the bed and opened it again, pouring some into the palm of his hand. He purposely kept his eyes on Calum’s face—he was tempted to look at Luke, and he wanted to keep up the façade that he didn’t care what was happening over on the couch, even though Luke was making small, whimpering noises that led Michael to believe that he was touching himself, somehow. He wouldn’t give Luke the satisfaction of knowing that Michael knew.

Slicking the lube over the length of his cock, Michael settled himself down a little further so his hips were directly beneath Calum’s ass.

“Go on,” Michael mumbled, wiping his hands off on the sheets next to him before placing them on Calum’s hips. “Sit on my cock, babe.”

Luke whined at that, his head rolling back, biting his lip to keep his jealousy muffled as best he could. Michael rarely, if ever, used pet names, and Luke was beyond envious that Michael used one for Calum. He understood why—and that made it even worse.

Calum moved one hand to Michael’s shoulder, the other reaching down between his legs to hold Michael’s dick steady for himself. His forearm was resting against the side of his cock; it felt hot against his skin, and he took a breath and held it when he felt the tip of Michael’s dick press against his hole. Calum held him straight, about to lower himself onto Michael, and he was honestly relishing in the whines Luke was letting out behind him—but he stopped moving and released Michael’s dick.

“Wh—?” was all Michael got out before Calum climbed off of him.

“Want to watch Luke,” Calum replied, turning himself around and climbing back over Michael’s legs, though this time, facing away from him. His cock was arching away from his body and he could swear he nearly felt Luke’s eyes raking over his front. “He’s pissed he’s not over here.”

Michael snickered, loud enough for Luke to hear. “Good,” he replied, leaning over to his side, looking at Luke watching them—he was pursing his lips tight together, clearly not trusting himself to speak. “Show him what he’s missing.” He lowered one of his own hands to his cock for Calum to move down on, and he did, bending his knees gradually, the head of Michael’s dick slipping past his rim and stretching him just a little further than his fingers had.

With both pairs of eyes suddenly on him, Luke felt a little overwhelmed—it was the exact opposite of what he wanted, because he was being watched but he’d been instructed not to touch himself, and now that he was actually in Michael’s sight, he didn’t want to break that rule and fuck himself over, thereby keeping himself from getting fucked at all. He squeezed his thighs as Calum started rolling his hips, moving off of Michael before moving right back down, taking him deep, his back flush against Michael’s front.

Luke could see where Michael’s hands were splayed out on Calum’s body, but even as he was watching, they moved over his brown skin, Michael’s fingernails tracing out patterns on his stomach, leaving faint red trails behind them, until he took over some of the control of their movements. His right hand came to rest right on Calum’s bellybutton, holding his front against Michael, keeping him still as he fucked up into Calum, his movements small but rough and quick. Calum laid his head back on Michael’s shoulder, mouthing at the underside of his jaw as Michael’s left hand moved over his chest, pinching Calum’s nipple between two fingers.

Arching his back into Michael’s hand, Calum moved his hips opposite Michael’s, as much as he could while still being held in place. He lifted himself up and then, when Michael thrust his hips upward, would slam his back down, wanting Michael deeper, harder. Loud gasps and whines fell from his lips, keeping his eyes on Luke, who looked bitter, yet still immensely interested.

“Luke,” Calum said, the words biting out of his chest.

Michael smirked, hiding his face behind Calum for a minute, pressing his nose against his back, kissing the shoulderblade jutting out.

“Yeah,” Luke said, his voice tight and quiet, clearly desperate—he was pushing his ass down against the couch cushion, the plug moving inside of him, holding him wide open inside but his hole was still so tight around the base.

“He feels so good, Luke,” Calum mumbled, reaching his hand down past Michael’s on his body and taking hold of his cock, jerking himself off with long strokes, as quickly as he could move while making absolutely sure to touch every single inch of his cock. He didn’t share Luke’s affinity for being watched, but there was still something thrilling about it, of seeing how hard Luke had gotten because of his and Michael’s actions, and that thought pushed him just a little closer to the edge.

“Fuck,” Luke whined, lifting his hand to touch himself again, the way he’d been before, just his palm moving back and forth over his dick. The head was leaking precome onto his thigh, and Calum licked his lip as he watched.

“He’s touching himself, Mikey,” Calum murmured, quietly, but not quiet enough for Luke not to know he’d just been ratted out.

“Oh, yeah?” Michael said, peeking out from behind Calum again, who was still riding his cock like he was born to do it, their hips moving together in perfect time, Calum’s ass pushing down into Michael’s hips before lifting away from it, all to repeat over and over, their rhythm completely in sync.

“Yeah,” Calum and Luke breathed out at the same time.

“Gonna fuck you soon, Lukey,” Michael said, snapping his hips up into Calum’s ass, groaning despite himself—he was getting close.

“Please, Mikey,” Luke automatically said in response, unable to stop himself, wanting more than what the plug was giving him, even though it felt _amazing_.

“Keep begging babe,” Michael said, and Luke felt a white hot surge of lust run straight from his heart to his groin. “Maybe I’ll listen.”

“Mikey, please,” Luke continued, but Michael turned away, focusing his attention back on Calum, whose ass was bouncing on his dick, sluggishly due to the sheer exertion he was putting on his thighs; he leaned back against Michael, unmoving, as Michael rolled his hips up into Calum. He was the only one moving now, but it didn’t matter—both of them were _right. fucking. there._ and Calum squeezed down on Michael’s cock, his ass clenching as he smoothed his thumb over the slit in the head of his dick. It was wet with precome—and just as the thought cleared his mind, his entire body tensed and released. Come spattered across his thighs and the bedspread, dirtying it with his semen; he barely had time to focus before Michael shot inside of him, the only indication that it had been about to happen being Michael’s teeth sinking into the back of Calum’s shoulder.

Calum waited a second for his breathing to return to normal before leaning forward, Michael’s dick slipping out of him as he did. Michael’s fingers trailed up his thigh, dipping inside of Calum for a moment before lifting them to his mouth, sucking on them for no reason other than to fuck with Luke; Michael was staring straight at him, and he barely managed to hold back his whimper.

“C’mere, Luke,” Michael said after Calum was off of his lap; he’d climbed off the bed, giving Luke a sheepish grin as he stole into the bathroom, probably to clean himself up—Michael wiped himself off too, though he used a corner of the bedsheet to do it.

Luke stood up as quickly as he could, suppressing a short moan as the plug shifted a little inside of him, but ambled over to the bed anyway, his breath already coming short at the thought of what was going to happen, whatever it might be. He heard water running in the bathroom, but Michael was ignoring it in favor of watching Luke, actually watching him, not even subtle as his eyes moved up and down his body, watching as his cock bobbed a little with every step he took. He was smirking, Luke saw when he glanced up at Michael’s face, but Luke smirked back—he knew Michael could never stay mad at him, not really. Luke reached the side of the bed and moved to crawl onto it, but Michael clicked his tongue at him, holding up a hand to stop him.

Instead of speaking, or giving Luke any sort of instructions, Michael scooched over to the side of the bed, standing up beside Luke before putting a hand on his lower back, pushing him forward a little.

“Now go,” he said, crossing his arms, his gaze dipping down to Luke’s ass. From his current angle, Michael couldn’t see anything, but once Luke was on the bed, he could.

“Should I wait for—?” Luke asked, just as the water shut off and Calum emerged from the bathroom, the red lines from Michael’s nails still on his stomach. Both Michael and Luke noticed—Michael wondered if there was a bite mark on the back of Calum’s shoulder. His stomach clenched in pleasure at the thought.

“Cal, come here,” Michael said, taking a step to the side, so he was directly behind Luke; Calum joined him, and Luke closed his eyes, not bothering to pretend he wasn’t beyond thrilled at having both of them behind him—finally, _finally_ he could show off what he’d been hiding all day. He was just upset Ashton wouldn’t be there for it, too.

“Luke,” Michael prompted him after a moment, and Luke leaned forward, hissing quietly as the angle of the plug changed drastically as he lifted one knee to rest on the mattress. He climbed onto the bed, resting on his knees and elbows, his ass up, utterly exposed to Calum and Michael.

Calum let out a low whistle, almost as if he was unimpressed—which would kind of make sense, because he had no idea what the plug actually looked like. Michael scoffed and stepped forward, putting one hand on either side of Luke’s ass and spreading him open, the round base of the plug looking particularly benign.

“You know what?” Michael said, suddenly, retracting his hands and earning himself a huge whine from Luke.

“What?” Calum asked, smirking; Michael was fickle to a point, and it never ceased to amuse him.

“I want Ashton here for this,” Michael answered, stepping away from Luke, but not before tapping his ass cheek with two fingers and muttering “Don’t move.”

He found his phone, discarded on the floor near where his jeans had landed; he picked it up from the hotel floor and swiped it open, tapping the phone icon and then Ashton’s name. Calum and Luke only heard his side of the conversation, but it seemed quintessentially Michael.

“Come over,” he said, followed by a pause. “No, we’re in Calum’s room.” Pause. “Considering you started this whole thing I don’t think you should get to complain about missing out.” Pause. Eyeroll. “ _Yes_ , it’s still in.” Longer pause. “I’m waiting for you to take it out, so hurry up.” He pulled the phone from his ear and jabbed at the red button onscreen, then looked up at Calum. “He’s coming over.”

“We gathered that,” Calum said. The end of his sentence was punctuated by a knock; he smirked at Michael and then stepped away to answer it.

“You’re naked,” Ashton said, partly between accusatory and surprised (he himself was wearing a tank top and sweatpants, glasses perched on his nose), and Michael guffawed while Luke snickered, just as the door slammed and Ashton entered the room for real. He stopped short once he rounded the corner, taking in Michael, also naked, and Luke, still obediently on his hands and knees, waiting patiently to be touched—even though he was needing it, craving hands on him other than his own. He was practically trembling with excitement that there were now three people— _three_ —to watch him, to look at him and take in the sight of his body, exposed just for them. He let out a shuddering sigh, unconsciously, then inhaled sharply as Michael’s hands moved back to his ass.

“Ready now, Luke?” Michael asked, leaning down to press a kiss to Luke’s lower back, just above his ass. “‘Cause we are. We’re all ready to see how good you look.”

Luke hummed to the affirmative, looking back over his shoulder at Michael, who was standing behind him. Calum was right at his side, and Ashton was behind Calum, chin resting on his shoulder, hands on his hips. He was still clothed, for now, which seemed apropos, somehow. Luke inhaled sharply when Michael’s hands squeezed his hips, fingers pressing into his skin before he slid his right hand down, over Luke’s thigh, the backs of his fingers trailing over his skin, tickling him, before moving up between his cheeks.

Ashton made a quiet noise and leaned against Calum, his eyes fixed on where Michael’s fingers were moving. He caught the base of the plug between two fingers, gripped it tight, and ever so gently tugged on it.

The reaction from Luke was instantaneous: He whined, loudly, his hands curling into the sheets below him, ducking his head down between his arms. His cock was chubbed up, hanging below his body, but he knew—it wouldn’t stay half-soft for much longer. Michael was carefully pulling on the plug, the metal warm now, Luke’s hole not seeming to want to give it up.

“Fuck, Luke,” Michael mumbled.

“So tight,” both Michael and Calum said together, Ashton smirking a little, pressing his lips against Calum’s bare neck, his hands still on his hips.

“Relax,” Michael continued, his left hand moving to Luke’s lower back, petting him slowly.

“I know,” Luke said, taking a deep breath—it’s just that that was sort of difficult given he was more excited now than he had been since Ashton put the plug in him in the first place.

“Breathe,” Michael advised, trying once again to coax the plug out even a little. Luke’s hole opened around the metal plug, slowly, gradually, revealing the silver of the metal inside of him. Michael was familiar with its size, but Ashton had forgotten just how big it was, and Calum actually gasped aloud, because Michael was working the plug out then back in, working it out of Luke gradually, and his hole just kept opening wider and wider, more than Calum expected and more than Ashton remembered.

“Jesus,” Calum breathed. It had to have been _minutes_ that passed in silence save for their breathing and Luke’s pleasured whimpers, but finally, they seemed to have reached the widest part of the plug, because a gasp was punched out of Luke’s mouth as it cleared his hole, and finally, Michael removed the toy, leaving Luke alone for a moment to balance it on its base on the bedside table—he’d clean it off later.

Luke’s hole was gaping, opened wide, held that way by nothing but the stretch of the toy; they all watched as he clenched down on nothing, moaning at the empty feeling inside of himself.

“How does it look?” he managed, weakly. Michael stepped behind him again, his hands on either of Luke’s ass cheeks, massaging them a little as he pushed them together and then pulled them apart again, but he wasn’t the one who spoke.

“Open so wide,” Ashton said, one of his hands moving to dip down over Calum’s hipbone, settling in the fold between his thigh and his groin. “Ready for us, any of us.”

Luke looked over his shoulder as Ashton spoke, and Calum nodded at him, clearly agreeing, but slightly overwhelmed by how stretched Luke was, just from the removal of the toy. It was like his body had been fucking trained to keep his hole open, his ass up in the air for them to look at, to fawn over.

“Fuck him now,” Calum said, without even meaning to—Luke hissed out a breath and closed his eyes, and Michael actually laughed a little.

“Bossy,” he said, amused, impressed. “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“I—” Calum began, but Ashton held him back against his front.

“Is that ok, Luke?” Ashton asked, his voice not overly loud, but sounding like it was, right in Calum’s ear. “Want Mikey to fuck you?”

“Yeah,” Luke said, nodding.

“Good,” Ashton said, his voice calm, soothing. “And then I will—”

“You,” Michael said, turning just his head to look at Ashton, not moving his hands from Luke’s ass, “will wait until I _let_ you fuck him.”

Ashton scoffed, genuinely thinking it was funny—until Michael’s expression made him realize he was serious. “What?”

“Payback’s a bitch,” Michael said, grinning wide at Ashton. “You can have a seat over there.” He nodded at the couch where Luke had been sat before. “Cal,” Michael continued, nodding this time toward the bed, indicating the small expanse in front of Luke. “Take his mouth.”

Ashton actually looked betrayed when Calum stepped away from him, rounding the foot of the bed and crawling onto it, facing Luke, his cock inches away from Luke’s open mouth. Ashton clucked his tongue in disbelief; knowing he was defeated, however, he turned and crossed to the couch. Sitting down on it, he crossed his legs, right ankle resting on the opposite leg, the fingers of his right hand tapping out a rhythm on his knee; he was clearly impatient and put out.

“Enjoy the show,” Michael said, and Ashton scoffed, even though he knew he would enjoy it, very much. He’d stop feeling so slighted once they got started, but he could still act the part.

Calum sat back on his knees for a moment, watching Michael as he leaned over to the side, picking up the bottle of lube and opening it again. His dick was soft now, but Calum could tell that it would take barely anything to get Michael hard again—he had to bite his lip not to make a noise once his hand touched his dick, spreading lube over himself. Luke’s hole was still open for him, his hole actually fluttering as Luke squeezed down on nothing, needing something inside of himself again. He’d waited goddamn long enough for this, anyway.

Crooking two fingers beneath Luke’s chin, Calum turned his face up to look at him. Their eyes met, and Luke was unable not to mirror the smirk gracing Calum’s lips—even though this was Luke’s thing with Michael, this was also his _something_ with Calum, and they’d always share that, even if it was just between the two of them. Luke’s smirk faltered just a little as Michael brushed his thumb over Luke’s hole, pink and sensitive, begging to have something stretch it even further.

“Good, Luke?” Michael asked, looking over his shoulder at Ashton behind him. Ashton pointedly looked away from him, instead taking in how Calum had released Luke’s chin, allowing Luke to mouth at the tip of his cock, which Michael supposed he could take as confirmation that Luke was ready to keep going. Michael lined the head of his cock up with Luke’s hole, leaning against him enough to push it inside of Luke, who moaned, his forehead resting against Calum’s stomach as Michael moved into him. It was tight and slow going, slow enough that Luke was able to compose himself again, keeping the stretch of his hole at the back of his mind and instead focus on working his lips around Calum, the head of his dick in his mouth.

Luke let his tongue move over the underside of Calum’s cock, feeling him stiffen in his mouth, sucking it until Calum saw fit to twitch his hips forward; Luke took the intrusion with a short moan, closing his eyes. Calum’s hands curled into his hair, holding Luke’s head in place as he rolled his hips in a slow, even rhythm, his cock moving in and out of Luke’s mouth as his tongue undulated against him. He felt hot and wet and when the tip of the head brushed against the back of Luke’s throat, his tongue pushed up against him, trying to force his length back out, but Luke swallowed around him and let Calum keep using his mouth.

Behind him, behind Michael, Ashton’s fingers were no longer tapping out the same rhythm as before—he was distracted and horny, almost embarrassingly so for still having all of his clothes on. He could tell his dick was hard just from watching Calum feed his cock to Luke, and the muscles in Michael’s back and ass tensing up each time he pushed a little further in until finally he was bottomed out—which Ashton knew, because Michael turned around to fucking smirk at him.

“He feels good, Ash,” Michael said, and Luke moaned around Calum’s dick, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes from how deep Calum was, the head of his dick slipping into Luke’s throat every now and then. “Doesn’t he look good?”

Luke’s body shuddered, from exertion and from having Ashton watching him take a cock in each end. His arms were locked straight at the elbow, holding himself up, throat and back both flexed, as Calum rolled his hips. What part of his cock Ashton could see was wet and shiny with saliva, as was Luke’s chin. Michael pulled out and snapped his hips forward, and Ashton thought he could see some more spit at the corner of Luke’s mouth as Calum fucked it, speeding up a little, enough for Ashton to hear the difference in tempo. He licked his lip, watching from across the room, resisting touching himself through his pants. He had to wait, had to have more self-control than that, had to show Michael that he could play the game just as well, if not better.

Michael jerked his hips forward again, pulling another loud yet muffled moan from Luke. The vibrations from his throat made Calum mewl a little, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he pulled his eyes away from where Michael’s hips were smacking into Luke’s ass, looking instead at Luke’s eyes, bright blue staring up at him, wide, eager, loving every second of it, just because his band was watching him, looking at him.

“So fucking pretty,” Calum mumbled, letting one of his hands slip down to cup Luke’s cheek, feeling it hollow each time Luke sucked him as he pulled out. “You look so good, Luke, bet you wish everyone could see you like this, don’t you?”

Michael groaned, moving slower, grinding his hips more than fucking into Luke—he’d tightened down on Michael at Calum’s words, his orgasm probably nearing. Michael glanced up at Calum, who was watching Luke; as Michael watched, Calum licked his lip and continued speaking.

“Everyone who saw you today had no idea,” Calum said, snickering, clearly amused that the four of them were the only ones who knew everything. Luke moaned around the cock in his mouth, and Michael’s hands gripped his hips tighter as he rocked into Luke, just putting his weight on him, more than actually fucking him.

Ashton had changed his position—he was sitting with both feet flat on the ground, cock tenting his sweats, leaning forward toward them with his hands on his knees—and he had absolutely no idea of where to even look. Michael’s back was arched, the picture of bliss, his hips grinding against Luke’s ass, but Calum’s lips were parted, his eyes locked on Luke’s, still talking to him, the words themselves innocuous, but their meaning to Luke just working him up even more.

“Everyone who watches that—fuck—interview,” Calum was gasping out, tongue flitting over his lips, wetting them as Luke sucked the head of his cock before Calum pushed it back in, the tip hitting the back of his throat, “they’re all going to see you and have no idea.” Luke hummed, swallowing around Calum’s dick; behind him, Michael began moving his hips again, his front hitting into Luke’s ass and thighs, filling the room with the sound of skin slapping skin, his hands moving up to wrap around Luke’s sides, covering his waist. “No idea that you’re sitting there, waiting to get _fucked_ by your whole _band_ ,” Calum said, punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips forward, the last one catching in his throat as he spilled in Luke’s mouth, filling his throat with come, and Luke swallowed him down, eyes still on Calum even though he was dying to blink. Calum didn’t look away from him, smoothing Luke’s hair back off his forehead as he slowly pulled out of his mouth, dropping to his knees to kiss Luke, tasting himself on his tongue.

“Fuckin’ close,” Michael whined, being a little roughter with Luke now, bending his own body over Luke’s, fucking him harder, faster.

“Look at Ashton,” Calum whispered, and Luke swallowed again before looking over at Ashton. He was still sitting on the sofa, trying his damnedest to keep still, but he was squirming, his cock erect—they could see it—breathing heavily, his glasses having slipped down to the end of his nose. “Look what you did to him, Luke.”

“Luke,” Ashton said, voice strangled, at the same moment Michael’s hips stuttered, coming deep inside of Luke; he could feel it, and he groaned as Michael pulled out of him before his high had faded, come still pulsing out of the tip of his dick, some chasing his cock out of Luke’s hole. He was open and willing, _still_ , his cock so hard it was pressing against his stomach.

“Need you, Ash, fucking—” Luke gasped a shuddering breath “—need you, now, fuck—”

Ashton stood up so quickly from the couch he nearly lost his balance; he moved to the bed, shuffling past Michael, who threw himself down beside Luke, laying flat, cock softening as his heartrate slowed. Ash didn’t even bother to properly undress—he pushed his sweats down around his thighs, looking around desperately for lube—and sneering down at Michael when he held out the bottle for him.

“He needs you, Ash,” Michael said, teasing, and Ashton snatched the bottle from him. Calum was kissing Luke again, their lips moving together slowly. Luke flexed his hips, exposing his ass further up to Ashton, who had prepped his cock with the lube and was ready to push into Luke. He did, earning himself a groan from Luke as Calum whispered in his ear, “You look so good taking him, Luke, so good.”

Luke moaned, lowering himself to rest on his elbows, changing the angle at which Ashton was inside of him; Ashton bit back a moan, the pressure on his dick dragging him close to coming—and he found that he was already embarrassingly close, so aroused by watching his bandmates fuck, that he didn’t think he’d get to play with Luke for as long as he’d initially wanted, but it was fine. There would be countless next times, he was sure.

Michael rolled onto his side, letting his lips press against Luke’s bicep in a kiss, before he reached beneath him, only to have Ashton grab his wrist.

“Don’t,” Ashton said, forcing Michael’s arm away from Luke’s dick. “Want him to come on my cock.” Calum grinned against Luke’s cheek, relishing in the hitch in Luke’s breath.

Michael just shook Ashton’s hand off of him, giving him a cheeky grin, and moved his hand the other way, up Luke’s chest. He smoothed his palm over him for a moment before taking one of Luke’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger, pinching and tugging it. Luke leaned into Calum a bit further, only encouraged to do so by Ashton, whose hips were pistoning against Luke’s ass harder and harder the longer they fucked, getting louder the quicker he moved. 

The tip of Luke’s dick was wet against his stomach, his balls tight with the need to come, his abdomen tensed up, but it was only when Calum reached beneath him as well, taking hold of Luke’s other nipple, rolling it between his first two fingers, that Luke’s body shuddered, finally coming after everything he’d been through; semen coated his stomach, rolled down the length of his cock, dripped onto the bed beneath him, and Michael laughed, so blissed out that it was the only reaction he could have. Luke was _so good_ for him, for all of them—so he didn’t stop pulling at his nipple.

“Fuck, fuck, Luke,” Ashton was panting, his hips still moving, fucking into him with abandon—he was chasing his orgasm, now, right there, his hips moving in a rhythm that felt good but was jerky, his body not quite able to keep up with itself. He bent himself over Luke, groaning against his back as he finally came, too, his semen mixing with Michael’s inside of him. He took a deep breath and pulled out, taking in Luke’s wet hole, still partly open; Ashton held Luke in place with one hand and dragged the pad of his thumb over it, and Luke shuddered again, his cock giving a feeble twitch,

“Michael,” Ashton said; Luke rested his cheek on the bed, but Calum and Michael looked up at Ashton. He was pointing at the bedside table.

“What?” Michael said, even though he was pretty sure he knew.

“Give me that,” Ashton said, and Michael sat up, plucked the plug off the table and handed it to him.

“Just for a minute, Luke,” Ashton said, and Luke nodded—he liked the stretch, even after the soreness, the fullness, of being fucked. Ashton bit his lip and pushed the tip of the plug gently against his hole. Luke moaned, half in pleasure and half in pain, but when Ashton hesitated, he leaned back, wanting more of the plug. Ashton licked his lip and slowly moved the toy the rest of the way in, fitting it in Luke’s hole, the round base again all that was visible of it, tucked snug between his cheeks.

“Look at him,” Ashton sighed. Luke whined, tucking his chin against his shoulder to watch Ashton watch him, as Calum placed a kiss on Luke’s temple.

“Like what you see?” Luke asked, sounding quite tired but still managing a touch of snark.

“I don’t know who wouldn’t,” Michael replied, meeting Ashton’s eye, the two of them sharing a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [maybeillfindyouhere](http://maybeillfindyouhere.tumblr.com/) • Come say hi!
> 
> _Title from "You're the One" by Sugarcult._


End file.
